Amor, Suerte y Verano
by Tania D. Agosto
Summary: Set de Drabbles de varias parejas de FT./ Cuarto Drabble GrayxJuviaxLyon. Advertencias: Es un JuviaXLyon pero los únicos que aparecen son Juvia y Gray/ Algunos serán inspirados en canciones, no serán Song-Fic./ Enfrentamientos, odio, tristeza, dolor, hay una emoción que puede detener a todas esas otras y no es otra que el amor.
1. Indice

_**Índice **_

1.- Indice.

* * *

2.- Drabble con 348 palabras.

Titulo: Tarde o temprano.

Clasificación: K Advertencias: Sin advertencias.

Genero: Romance y Drama.

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Canción: Tarde o temprano de Tommy Torres.

* * *

3.- Entre drabble y one-shot con 620 palabras.

Titulo: Perdóname, primer amor.

Clasificación: K Advertencias: Leer bien el genero.

Genero: Tragedia.

Pareja: Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden.

Canción: First Love de Adele.

* * *

4.- Entre drabble y one-shot con 854 palabras.

Titulo: Como si fuera el ultimo.

Clasificación: T Advertencias: Lemmon.

Genero: Romance y Tragedia.

Pareja: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia.

Canción: Sin canción.

* * *

5.- Drabble con 383 palabras.

Titulo: Cuando yo era tu hombre.

Clasificación: K Advertencias: Es un JuviaxLyon, pero los únicos que aparecen son Gray y Juvia.

Genero: Romance y Tragedia.

Pareja: Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar.

Canción: When I was your man de Bruno Mars.


	2. Tarde o temprano

**1.- Estos Drabbles serán inspirados en canciones no serán un song-fic. A veces no tendrán canción.**

**Este mini-drabble inspirado en la canción: Tarde o temprano de Tommy Torres.**

Como todos se esperaban, se hicieron novios y hace dos semanas ella apareció de la mano de el, en la entrada del gremio anunciándolo, por supuesto todos se pusieron felices, a mí, no me convencía ese noviazgo, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme.  
Claro ella siguió en nuestro gremio pero todos los días tenía que verle la cara a Lyon en Fairy Tail.  
—Debiste ir por ella cuando podías— sin darme cuenta Erza se había acercado hacia mí y ahora estaba hablándome.  
—Tch, no me interesa—dije con orgullo.  
— ¿Seguro?— interrogo.  
—A ella no le gusta el, se ve a mil kilómetros.  
—Pero a ti si te gusta ella— no sabía que decir, en verdad ¿sentía algo por Juvia?  
—Ella vendrá a mí.  
— ¿Y si no lo hace?  
Juvia se deja llevar, dejarse llevar es tan estúpido, no conduce a nada y Erza ya me había dicho sobre los sentimientos de ella hacia mi ¿Por qué no le hice caso?  
—No me da confianza Lyon—continuo Erza— y sé que los sentimientos de Juvia hacia el no son verdaderos.  
¿Erza hablando de sentimientos y amor?  
—Este es el plan.

o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando mi cuerpo se acerca a ella el momento es tan fuerte, no dudo que ella no siente nada por el.  
Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos sé que es pura fachada. Pero también debería poner de mi parte.  
Los vi pasar de la mano bajo la lluvia, se dirigían a Fairy Hills. _Va tan seguro porque no sabe… pensé _y me reí internamente de él, no te preocupes Gray no hay más que ser paciente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿G-gray?  
Me había infiltrado en Fairy Hills con ayuda de Erza claro, y… de las demás. ¿Gray? ¿Cuándo dejo el _sama _de un lado? Nunca había oído a Juvia llamarme solo Gray.  
—Shhh… - no la deje articular palabra-Juvia… yo… no sé qué me pasa—pensé un poco sobre lo que sentía y si lo tenía claro — t-te… Q-quiero.  
— Ohhh Gray-Sama~— "_así me gusta…"_  
Y ella cayó rendida en mis brazos. Besándonos urgentemente el cielo se había despejado.

_**FIN**_

**¿Con quién se debería de quedar Juvia? ¡Yo digo que con Gray! Aunque Lyon, no está nada mal... **

**Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si les gusto o no y gracias por leer. :)**


	3. Perdoname, primer amor

_Perdóname, primer amor._

* * *

**One-shot inspirado en la canción First Love de Adele**

* * *

Levy McGarden sabía que día era hoy, ese silencio en el gremio lo decía.

Salió de este y se dirigió a la más cercana florería, al entrar un olor dulzón, tal vez lirios, o rosas todo se combinaba y creaba otro olor. Observo los ramos que yacían en el aparador

—Podemos hacerle un arreglo muy bonito señorita si lo desea.

—Sí, gracias.

Al final tomo un ramo de rosas granates, hermoso, había doce rosas en el ramo con un listón negro brillante.

— ¿Serán para el novio? —soltó la dueña mirándola con picardía.

Levy solo sonrió con complicidad y se alejó, dejando atrás el delicioso aroma de las flores, saliendo lentamente de la tienda, _"Si, exacto, son para mi novio"_ pensó.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Levy caminaba por la acera chapoteando entre los charcos que la lluvia de ayer había dejado.

Se detuvo frente a una verja grisácea de hierro, estaba un poco entreabierta y entro fácil llevando con ella el ramo.

Miro alrededor y se percató de lo solo que estaba le incomodo un poco eso.

Después de dejar atrás un pequeño camino con sus pisadas entre la tierra llego a donde deseaba y ahí estaba el, frente a frente.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco de cemento, primero limpiando bien de la tierra con un pañuelo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba helado.

—Hola— pronuncio primero suspirando y continuo— así que… no tengo mucho que decir, je, las palabras no me salen… he estado muy cansada, he ido a muchas misiones, ya sabes, lo de siempre…

Se quedó observándolo, no decía nada y ella sabía bien que no lo dirá.

—Perdóname—pronuncio—no se vivir, estoy cansada, necesito…—los sollozos no la dejaron continuar.

Con otro pañuelo se limpió las pocas lágrimas que habían caído.

—Tú me entenderías ¿verdad?, si no la haces, trata de entenderme ¿sí? —Tomo aire y continuo—estoy cansada de decir "ya no más" "se acabó" pero me atragantó y…—

Se levantó de aquel banco y se dirigió más cerca de él junto con el ramo.

—Quisiera que pusieras esa cara que enciende mi corazón, ¿recuerdas?

_Flasback_

—_Nee Gajeel, __¿__Tienes __cosquillas__?_

—_No, yo no tengo cosquillas._

— _¿Y aquí?_

—_No._

— _¿__Nada?_

—_Nada de nada._

_Recostados en su cuarto la McGarden había intentado de todo para sacarle una carcajada al Dragón Slayer de hierro pero parecía imposible. En un momento le dio por recorrerlo con las yemas de los dedos su brazo._

_Una sonrisa nerviosa salió de Gajeel. __¡__Eureka! Empezó a recorrerlo con sus yemas el brazo de arriba y abajo hasta que logro la carcajada que quería. Su corazón encendido dio un vuelco dentro de su corazón al ver su sonrisa._

_Fin Flasback_

—Perdóname, necesito volver a sentir, todos preocupados por mí, no puedo… seguir viéndolos así, mucho menos a Lu-chan_—_Levy limpio nuevamente las lágrimas_—_Pero… ¿me perdonarías verdad?, prometo no olvidarte, el primer amor no se olvida lo se, pero ya no me dolerás.

Levy tomo aliento, se acuclillo un poco para tocar con su fina mano la lápida de mármol blanco y frente a esta dejo el ramo bien acomodado y, sin dejar de tocarla, paso la mano por el nombre grabado de Gajeel Redfox y su epitafio, junto un dibujo que ella misma mando a hacer con la imagen de Gajeel: melena negra y esa sonrisa provocativa que le gustaba tanto y sus pircings.

Se enderezó nuevamente y dio unos pasos atrás admirando la belleza de ambas, pensando en que tanto se parecía el dibujo a Gajeel.

Llevo su mano a su boca dejando un beso y de nuevo tocando la lapida dejando su esencia.

—_Perdóname, Gajeel— _dijo con un sincero susurro mientras se retiraba lentamente dejando atrás una sombra, la lápida, su primer amor.

* * *

**Sinceramente, si Gajeel muere, JAMAS lo superare :( Espero les haya gustado dejen review si les gusto o no porfavor y Gracias por leer :)**


	4. Como si fuera el ultimo

**Un peque;o One-Shot con un mensaje, espero les guste.**

— ¡Estaré bien! Lo prometo.

—Te amo

—Yo también, te amo— término de decir Natsu quien tirado en el asfalto veía como Lucy era llevada a la fuerza por los guardaespaldas de su padre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—¡No quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese vago! ¡Nunca! ¡¿Entendiste Lucy?!

—No…

—Maldita… ¡te voy a enseñar a respet...!

— ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Por tanto que me golpees!

— ¿No entiendes que ellos son unos vagos, unos nacos?

—Lo amo…

— ¡No somos iguales!

— ¿Entonces como somos, papa? — finalmente dijo Lucy, mirando retadoramente a su padre.

Sin más que discutir salió de su oficina, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación escucho la puerta de la oficina abrirse otra vez.

—Pasado mañana, te iras, lejos de Fiore, estudiaras y después te casaras, con el hijo de la familia Ryusaki.

Lucy no pudo creer lo que su padre decía, pero, él siempre era así. Corrió y se encerró en su cuarto, escribiendo.

-o-o-o-o-

— Por favor, dale esto— mostraba un pedazo de papel hacia la cocinera.

—No puedo señorita Heartfilia.

—Por favor, solo quiero que sepa que estoy bien, agh…— sollozando trato de convencerla.

—Está bien— tomo la carta y la escondió.

—Gracias.

-o-o-o-o-o-

—Natsu.

Este no contesto, miraba el suelo, la ventana, pero a nadie se atrevía a ver, solo.. Quería desaparecer… con ella.

—Te hablo flamita…—volvió a decir Gray— te han traído esto.

Y Gray la dejo en la mesa donde estaba Natsu. ¿Qu-que? Natsu, estaba llorando.

—Oe ¿Qué te pasa? — Gray no supo que hacer, tomo la carta y se la mostro en la cara—es de ella, léela.

Al fin Natsu tomo la carta.

—Gracias—contesto.

Gray solo le sonrió con sinceridad y se alejó con las manos en las bolsas, Natsu miro la carta y la abrió »_Si es de Lucy__«_, la abrió rápidamente y la empezó a leer.

_Natsu… tengo muchas cosas que decirte. No se por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil._

Nastu salió del gremio y subió arriba, en el techo, de su casa a leer la carta.

_Me gustaría que fuéramos solo tú y yo… nadie más. Nadie que nos moleste, me gustaría abrazarte y decirte que estoy bien._

_Te extraño mucho. No se porque mi padre no me entiende._

_Natsu… necesito verte, me mandaran lejos de Fiore pasado mañana. No puedo separarme de ti, por favor… ven. Te necesito, me estoy muriendo por dentro. Por favor… ya no puedo, escribir mas._

_»No necesitas decirlo dos veces« _pensó Natsu mientras escalaba la casa de Lucy para llegar a su cuarto.

Lucy estaba recargada en la puerta, desesperada porque Natsu haya visto su mensaje.

_»Natsu…«_ pensó Lucy mientras veía una sombra acercarse a su terraza.

No dijeron nada. Lucy se le lanzo encima besándolo, como si fuera el último y Natsu respondiendo a su calurosa bienvenida.

Este último comenzó a tocar si cintura y bajar por ella hasta llegar a sus piernas y cargarla. La llevo y recostó sobre la cama, mirándose el uno al otro con deseo. Este sabía que Lucy nunca había querido hacerlo con el pero, ella se iria mañana y eso, le destrozaba.

Dejo de tocarla, solo se dedicó a saborear sus labios pero, Lucy le hizo saber que quería mas al quitarle su chaleco.

—Lucy…—dijo en un ronroneo.

—shhh… por favor — y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de sus labios a su cuello, encendiéndolo.

Natsu entendió y fue desabrochando los botones de su blusa, haciendo que Lucy gimiera al contacto de Natsu y su piel…

Con sus manos la llevo hasta el centro de la cama, pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar, Lucy desabrocho el pantalón que vestía Natsu tocando más allá de su espalda y quitándoselo por fin, comenzó a juguetear con quitarle el bóxer…

Natsu tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, toco su vientre y llego a su pecho, algo estorbaba, con pequeñas caricias fue hasta su espalda y desabrocho lo que impedía tocarla, con la boca tomo un tirante del sostén de Lucy y se lo fue quitando, del otro lado igual…

Manos traviesas y besos húmedos, pero dulces, de parte de ambos, se excitaron rápidamente.

Natsu tomo la mano de Lucy entrelazándola, quería… la quería y ella igual, lo quería… dentro de ella.

— ¿Ya? — susurro Lucy.

—je… no

—Hazlo… por favor.

Natsu obedientemente se acercó a la entrada de esta y lentamente comenzó a sentirse en el cielo. Lucy apretaba fuertemente la mano de Natsu, y el con miedo dejo lo que hacía a la mitad.

—No... Continua Por favor—volvió a susurrar Lucy.

La beso y nuevamente lo hizo, esta vez entrando completamente, sintiendo arder dentro de ella. Comenzó con estocadas suaves, pero ella le pedía más, Natsu y Lucy llegaron finalmente al cielo, juntos, con amor, la primera vez de ambos. Natsu termino y la abrazo, duro así un momento limpiando algunas lágrimas de Lucy, besándola.

Se tiro enseguida de ella, recorriendo con sus manos su definido rostro, acariciando su sedoso cabello, respirando el mismo aire que ella, jadeante, le dio un beso en la frente, sabiendo que… esta vez no quedaría el dicho _"Como si fuera el ultimo"_ porque verdaderamente este, sería el último.

**FIN**

**Ando algo tragica... Espero les haya gustado, dejen review si les gusto o no y gracias por leer. :)**


	5. Cuando yo era tu hombre

_Cuando yo era tu hombre._

**Drabble inspirado en la cancion When I was you men de Bruno Mars.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoy, me la he encontrado, tan madura y guapa, mas alta y su cabello azul brillaba con el sol, tan hermosa.

—Hola— dije primero, no me había visto se veía que venía de hacer compras.

—Oh, Hola Gray— me saludo, tan amable.

Nos detuvimos un momento y tratamos de hacer plática pero se volvió algo incómodo.

—Y… Gray ¿Cómo te ha ido? — dijo tratando de hacer platica.

—Ah, bien, ya sabes… he ido a muchas misiones y soy mago de clase S—conteste.

—¡Oh! ¿Enserio? Eso es… genial— dijo, con una sonrisa.

Ella había tomado una vida con Lyon, ella también había conseguido ser una maga de clase S, pero, en cambio yo… perdí su corazón. Perdí el honor de ser su hombre, ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? Está bien si admito, fui egoísta y orgulloso, demasiado diría yo, deje de seguirla, no la aprecie y la cuide cuando tuve la oportunidad. Sin darme cuenta se alejaba de mí y Lyon la acercaba a ella, le dio sus horas, su tiempo, le dio flores, la llevo a bailar y divertirse algo que yo no hice, silenciosamente se fue de mis brazos y yo negándome rotundamente a luchar un poco por ella, negándome al amor que ella me daba en ese momento ciegamente la perdí.

—Y... ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Cómo esta Lyon?

—Ahh… él está muy bien, si…— Bajo la visto y miro hacia atrás.

Un día llego con Lyon tomados de la mano _«__¿Qué rayos?__»_ fue lo único que pude pensar en ese momento.

Inútil, así me sentí al llegar de su boda. Inhumano fui con ella y eso era lo que merecía, que cada vez que hablen de ella, que al encontrarme con ella se me rompa el corazón.

Vi a lo lejos una pequeña niña cabello celeste, y gracias al cielo igual a Juvia.

—¡Mami!

—Julia— susurro Juvia y levanto la mano— ¡Por aquí!

La niña llego rápidamente y fue delante de ella.

—Gray… tenemos que irnos— se despidió Juvia caminando al lado mío y dándome un apretón de manos.

No la solté, tenía su mano con la mía, sentí algo en su mano el tome como si fuera a besarla y la mire, era su anillo de bodas.

—Gray…

—Ah sí lo lamento, adiós Juvia.

Me sonrió y la deje ir.

**Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer, dejar review porfavor, sus opiniones importan mucho para mi. :)**


End file.
